Improper wheel alignment can result in accelerated wear of tire tread, reduced fuel mileage, and/or diminished vehicle handling characteristics. Accordingly, it is often desirable to determine whether a vehicle's wheels are properly aligned. If, through this determination, one or more wheels are found to be improperly aligned, steps can then be taken to adjust and thereby correct the alignment of the wheel(s). Conventional apparatus and methods for determining alignment of a vehicle's wheels require removal of the wheels from the vehicle, involve expensive machinery, and/or are complex and time consuming to implement.